


11 ноября

by Lios_Alfary



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старая ведьма живет в своем замке, ждет и не ждет гостей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 ноября

**Author's Note:**

> post-canon, вероятное AU  
> написано на ноябрьский фестиваль 2011 года на ключ "Замок ведьмы"

Старая ведьма вставала с рассветом и всегда, прежде всего, подходила к окну. Из окна открывался вид на море, море было седым и суровым, волны с силой бились о скал замка, словно хотели подточить и уронить громадину. Ведьма ждала. Ровно в четверть седьмого на горизонте появлялся баркас. Он отважно штурмовал эти седые волны, чтобы добраться до островного поселка, привезти им хлеб, крупу и изредка недоступные чудеса цивилизации с побережья. Ведьма всегда складывала пальцы на удачу и держала, пока баркас не швартовался к причалу.   
Моряки каждый раз успешно добирались до места назначения, в любую погоду.  
Ведьма не видела в том своей заслуги, но каждый раз искренне радовалась за них.  
  
* * *  
– Черный Замок на скале? – переспросил секретарь в мэрии. Секретарь выглядел удивленным. Посетитель, сохраняя всё то же терпеливо-равнодушное выражение лица, молча кивнул.  
– Это владения церкви, – нехотя пояснил, наконец, секретарь. – Мы в них не лезем, не следим, кто там и что там. Да и… в последние годы там тихо, не то, что раньше.  
– Значит, он пустует? – все-таки уточнил посетитель.  
– В наших записях, – секретарь важно постучал ногтем по переплету кадастра, – отсутствуют о нем какие-либо сведения. Разрешение на его посещение, а равно – и прочую необходимую вам информацию вам следует запросить у них. Вот так вот.  
Он выпрямился на стуле и со строгим укором во взгляде, мастерски выработанным за годы бюрократической службы, повторил:  
– Вот так вот. А не беспокоить непричастных людей в пятницу вне установленных часов приёма.  
– Хорошо, – мягко согласился посетитель. – Пятница. Я давно был в пути и забыл. Я прошу прощения. А о часах приема мне никто не прочел.  
«Ах ну да! Как я сразу не заметил, что он не просто так щурится, а действительно слеп? Двигался он довольно ловко, ничего и не заподозришь».  
Взгляд секретаря немного смягчился:  
– Вы надолго к нам в город? Я могу подсказать отличную гостиницу с умеренными ценами, мой тесть…  
– Я ненадолго, – всё так же терпеливо и мягко сказал посетитель, короткое имя которого секретарь забыл сразу же после записи в книге. – Я иду в замок на скале. Извините. До свиданья.  
«И сам ты… скала», – раздраженно подумал секретарь.  
  
* * *  
На календаре у ведьмы всегда было 9 октября. Её это не смущало, наоборот, подходя к календарю, она улыбалась ему как родному, поправляла на хлипком гвозде и говорила:  
– Ну вот, значит, вторник.  
Привидение, жившее в замке, тоже подходило и теребило листок, размышляло – а не стоит ли оборвать, всё-таки? Но оставить на стене одну только голую картонку подложки отчего-то не решалось.  
– Давай готовить завтрак? – улыбаясь, спрашивала у него ведьма. Привидение радостно кивало и неслось вниз по ступенькам замка.  
В столовой уже распевало песни плотоядное растение в горшке – но скорее, от скуки, а не от голода. Услышав их, охотники, проверявшие силки в окрестном лесу, привычно вздыхали и на всякий случай крестили себя и силки.   
  
* * *  
В отличие от многих окрестных мест война почти не задела этот город. Большая часть его взрослого населения вообще не заметила происходящего, меньшая предпочла обо всем быстро забыть.  
А дети? Что взять с детей? Они пересказывали друг другу страшные истории и играли в свои глупые детские игры.   
– Чистота! Активация! – услышав это, слепой посетитель мэрии улыбнулся и остановился. Как раз вовремя: успел перехватить летевший прямо в лицо тетрадный листок.  
Девчушка, его «активировавшая», ойкнула, а кто-то из ребят постарше чертыхнулся.  
– Это что? – сурово спросил путешественник.  
– Огненное Перо! – нахально пискнула девчушка.  
– Разве это Чистота? – удивился путешественник. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке – будто каменная маска треснула пополам. Дети приободрились и загалдели.  
– Всамделишняя!  
– Атакующая!  
– Демонов гонять!  
– А у меня – меч!   
– Мистер, извините, – вмешался в галдеж тот самый чертыхавшийся мальчишка, - отдайте, пожалуйста, нам дженнину бумажку. На ней моя задача по арифметике, святой отец и так нудить будет, что лист смялся.  
– Складывать надо не так. Летит плохо, – сказал слепой, протягивая мальчишке свой трофей. – Как же ты разрешил взять свою тетрадь для игры?  
– А ей попробуй не разрешить! Не отвяжется, ещё мамке наябедничает… – сказал мальчишка.  
– Бе-бе-бе! – сказала Дженни.  
  
* * *  
Старая ведьма всегда очень ловко накрывала на стол. Лавировала между столами и лавками, расставленными в ряды в огромной столовой. Когда-то в замке было шумно, когда-то здесь жило множество людей, когда-то они приходили, прибегали, вползали, еле шевеля конечностями от усталости, они заполняли огромный зал почти полностью.  
А теперь здесь обедали только одинокая старуха, её черная как смоль кошка, её привидение и её растение. Но ведьма всегда ставила на стол не меньше четырнадцати тарелок. И, расставляя их, обязательно перечисляла имена. Словно надеялась, что однажды они все-таки дойдут.  
Привидение потом аккуратно составляло тарелки в стопку и уносило в мойку. Оно надеялось, что они дойдут завтра.  
  
* * *  
В церкви было пусто и пахло мирром и ладаном. Слепой путешественник вошел, прислушался, присел на первую из деревянных скамей.  
– Добрый день, святой отец, – поздоровался со священником.  
– Добрый день, сын мой, – отозвался тот, и путешественник улыбнулся. Отец был младше него почти на десять лет. – Рад тебя видеть.  
Голос звучал скрипуче и совершенно равнодушно. И не поймешь – действительно не рад или просто дефект гортани не дает говорить иначе.  
– Ты знаешь, что дети путают Чистую Силу с техниками Воронов?  
– Тебя это задевает? – спросил священник.  
– Нет, – покачал головой путешественник.  
– И меня нет.  
Оба замолчали.  
– Ты знаешь, что там? В замке?  
– Знаю. Всё, как и прежде. Ты зря приехал. Она не выходит наружу. Видимо, старой оранжереи хватает, чтоб не голодать. Иногда, вечером в новолуние, я передаю Шестьдесят Пятому мыло и нитки. Один раз я туда пришел, ходил по замку, но она пряталась от меня всё время, и я ушел. Сама не спускалась ни разу. А подводные каналы завалены, вряд ли она могла уйти, воспользовавшись одним из них.  
– Всё, как и прежде, – эхом повторил путешественник.  
– Она не слишком хочет, чтоб её видели старой. Битвы выпили её до дна.  
– Я её и не увижу, – путешественник поднялся со скамьи. – Прощай.   
– До свидания.  
Путешественник кивнул и направился к выходу  
– Ты знаешь ещё что? Ты не ругай детвору за мятые листы.  
– Порядок есть порядок, – проскрипел святой отец. – Пусть учатся складывать и бросать правильно.  
Против собственной воли слепой вздрогнул и обернулся, словно хотел переспросить. Но промолчал.  
  
* * *  
Вечером ведьма всегда задергивала в замке все шторы. На всех окнах. И зажигала лампы – с одной обязательно спускалась вниз, в пустой, развороченный зал и там подолгу сидела, уставившись на огромную пирамиду, лежащую косо, боком. Потом оставляла лампу там, забирала старую погасшую и уходила наверх.  
У себя в комнате она раскачивалась в кресле-качалке и вязала длинный шарф. Когда уставала, откладывала спицы и внимательно рассматривала творение своих рук.  
– Какой неприятный узор, – со вздохом говорила она кошке. – Ему наверняка не понравится. Распущу, пожалуй.  
Кошка согласно кивала.  
  
* * *  
Все окна в замке были зашторены, поэтому ни в одном из них не было видно, что на землю в это сегодня выпал ранний первый снег.   
Путешественник долго карабкался по замерзшим склонам. Пальцы скользили и постоянно срывались, сухо потрескивала земля с остатками чахлой травы под ногами, грозя уйти вниз. Путешественник замирал и слушал. Переносил вес на другую стопу при необходимости. И лез дальше.  
Когда добрался – отдышался, выпрямился и подошел к огромным воротам. Ворота лязгнули, скрипнули и открыли глаза.  
– Ни черта себе! – сказали ворота. – Я тебя помню.  
– Конечно, помнишь, старик, – улыбнулся путешественник.   
Ворота заскрипели громче: это Страж шевелил стальными извилинами.  
– А ты её не обидишь? – ревниво отозвался, наконец. – А то ходил тут этот, из Центра, тоже, орал, пугал… Я потом жалел, что впустил.  
Путешественник покачал головой отрицательно.  
– Запускай меня, не бойся. Я все-таки не он. Я домой пришел.  
Старая ведьма уже успела задремать, когда путешественник прошел сквозь ворота и начал подниматься по ступенькам. Но к ней он не пошел – пошел к себе, в свою старую комнату, повесил походный плащ на кривую вешалку и одернул пожелтевшие шторы.  
– Так я и не знаю, как мы это все тогда оставили, – признался он ведьме, когда та появилась за его спиной. – Наверное, чтоб нам было, куда вернуться.  
Ведьма охнула, всхлипнула, сделала шаг вбок и уронила вешалку на пол.  
– Извини, – сказала она. – Я такая…  
– Ага, – сказал он и улыбнулся счастливо. – Такая.   
  
* * *  
На следующее утро Шестьдесят Пятый повесил новый календарь и оборвал, наконец, на нем сразу все листы до 12 ноября. Листы оборвались криво и улыбались ему неаккуратными бумажными зубцами. Привидению это почему-то очень понравилось, оно захлопало в ладоши и посреди белого дня побежало к выходу из замка. Правда, когда вошло в лес, опомнилось и пошло медленнее, сливаясь с сугробами и стараясь добраться до города незамеченным. Возможно, так подействовали чужие внушения – выпустивший его наружу Страж долго кричал ему вслед напутственные слова об осторожности.  
В столовой Нойз и Миранда выставляли на стол четырнадцать тарелок, называли имена, вспоминали друзей и смеялись. Кошка смешно шевелила усами и крутилась под ногами, мешая накрывать и создавая суматоху.   
И только плотоядное растение привычно хотело всего лишь внимания и есть.


End file.
